cosmogonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of Thiphbaline
The government of Thiphbaline grew from it's origins as a university town. In the early history of the city the Chancellor of the university was also the governor of the surrounding arable land. As the city grew, local families (the precursor to modern Viscount dynasties) took control of different districts. The number of districts has now grown to 27, the size of Thiphbaline limited by the advancing Chandori army. The Chancellor The Chancellor is the ruler of Thiphbaline, they are elected from amongst the Viscounts and serve for life, though they may choose to retire and take the honorary title of Vice-Chancellor until they die. The Chancellor rules absolutely, though they may choose to call a vote of the Viscounts for decisions they believe require particular political tact. The Chancellor has the right to form their own protective guard and body of advisors. Traditionally advisors are selected from amongst the children of Viscounts though Chancellor's guards have come from all levels of society. While the laws of Thiphbaline dictate that only the Viscounts and Dean of the School for Draconic Philosophy have a right to petition the Chancellor, the influence of Guilds has increased in recent years. Meetings in the Chancellor's palace will now usually include the leaders of the city guilds, and contemporary Chancellors have chosen to accept petitions directly from them rather than via a Viscount. Viscounts The Viscounts of Thiphbaline rule each of the city's 27 quarters, 11 urban quarters (including the original four) and 16 rural. Viscounts are responsible for tax collection in their district, which funds the city guard to maintain law an order. They also accept petitions from citizens in their quarter (or from guilds based in their quarter) and pass concerns on to the Chancellor. The title of Viscount is passed from parent to child, this can occur either during the parent's life or upon their death. Viscount give their intended successor the title of Favoured Child. These children are often granted diplomatic or administrative posts in the Chancellor's palace. Viscount can declare a new Favoured Child at any time, and many Viscounts choose to have their children compete for the title. The title of Viscount must be passed to a biological child, though they do not have to be born within wedlock. The only exception is when one family is overthrown by another and a new dynasty is established. Viscounts (and the Dean of the School of Draconic Philosophy) have a permanent right to attend the palace and petition the Chancellor. Quarters of Thiphbaline In addition to the official quarters of Thiphbaline, there is also the Fifth Quarter, an informal term for the sprawling bohemian entertainment district that encompasses parts of the first, third and fourth quarters and the School of Draconic Philosophy which is governed by the Dean. * The First Quarter (urban) * The Second Quarter (urban) * The Third Quarter (urban) * The Fourth Quarter (urban) * The Waterfront (urban) * Upper Market and the Flats (urban) * Lower Market (urban) * Safanieh Boulevards (urban) * Crossroads Hill - House Trevellyan (urban) * Old Fort (urban) * South Corner (urban) * Salamander Ridge (rural) * North Riverbeds (rural) * South Riverbeds (rural) * Fort Outreach (rural) * East Valley (rural) * The Crescent Sands (rural) * Olive Hollow (rural) * The Yard (rural) * Twin Points (rural) * Seven Acres (rural) * Forestedge (rural) * Eden Close (rural) * Midway (rural) * Silktown (rural) * Ainhidar Slopes (rural) * Aman Hill (rural)